Do You Have a Twin? How About a Better Pickup Line?
by SillyKwado
Summary: Lukas has a crush on the cute Italian waiter, but what should the extremely shy man do? Do what his idiot friend, Mathias, does apparently. NorIta! coffeeshop!AU!


Lukas watched the Italian waiter from his usual seat at A Cup and a Seat, which was just a small café near the college campus. It had decent coffee which Lukas was a stickler for, but that's not the reason he visited. The real reason is Feliciano Vargas.

He was a cute guy with a bubbly personality. He was the exact opposite of Lukas which, in hindsight, is probably why he liked him so much. Lukas couldn't help it. He was absolutely infatuated with the guy.

Lukas, in all honestly, didn't know too much about him. He knew that Feliciano was an art student at the college that Lukas attended and he liked to talk. He also knew that Feli didn't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter.

The Norwegian watched him as he fumbled around behind the counter trying to make a more complex order. Lukas _really_ wanted to ask him out but he didn't know how. He has never dated before and wasn't interested until now. He also didn't know whether Feliciano was gay or not! Of course, he once overheard Feli and his friend (Eliza-something?) talking about boys and the Italian would always write "Luke :)" on Lukas' orders with a small message too.

Okay, okay. The real reason was because Lukas was shy. He was undeniably, irrevocably shy. It was really quite bad around strangers. Hell, Lukas has a hard time giving his orders to Feliciano, much less asking him out! Sure, he looks calm, cool, and collected on the outside. In fact, most people would say he's not shy but maybe too blunt. However, it's actually just a cover up. The only people who knew about his impairment (yes, impairment, because sometimes he has to give himself a pep-talk just to leave his apartment in the morning) are his two best friends Mathias and Berwald, Tino because he's Berwald's boyfriend and Berwald tells him _everything_, and his younger brother Emil.

Lukas sighed as he watched the absolutely perfect man talk easily with customers and his co-workers. God, he wished he could be like that.

_Why can't ya?_ asked a voice in his head that sounded strangely like Mathias. Lukas frowned.

_Because I'd make an absolute ass out of myself._

_So? If he's this so-called "man of your dreams," then shouldn't you take a chance?_

_He'd still say no, what's the point?_

_You'll never know if you try._

_No. Absolutely not. It's a lost cause. Besides, I wouldn't even know what to say._

_Do what I do,_ the Mathias-like voice said slyly. _Pick-up lines._

_No! And this is stupid. Why the hell am I talking to myself?_ Lukas shook his head ridding himself of those stupid thoughts. Though the suggestion stayed in place. He couldn't possibly do it though. That's even more embarrassing than just asking him straight out!

Lukas glanced over at the Italian who was at the counter by himself, cleaning. He didn't realize he stood up and began walking over there until he was standing at the counter looking slightly down at the shorter man who was beginning to prepare another drink.

"Ve~ Lukas? Is everything alright?" Feliciano asked looking up at Lukas, a flash of worry passing through his face. Lukas felt the nervousness spike through his body. He physically felt sick and the butterflies in his stomach were more unruly than ever. His heart was beating so fast he thought Feli might have heard it.

"Er…" _C'mon! Pull yourself together and ask him, coward!_ "D-do ya have a twin brother?" Lukas finally managed to spit out.

Feliciano looked confused and tilted his head as he answered, "Yes?"

"Then ya must be- wait, what?" Lukas blinked at him. Did he just say…?

"Yes? Why? Do you know him?" Ah shit. Now what?

"Ah… shit," Lukas repeated out loud. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck looking away from Feli's confused expression. "Ya weren't supposed ta say that…"

"Really? Why not?" Feli asked even more confused now. He was just telling the truth!

"Because," Lukas sighed. "It's a stupid pickup line. I say 'do ya have a twin brother' and then you say 'no' and then I say 'then you must be the most beautiful man in the world'… but apparently you have a twin… not to say that you aren't the most beautiful in the world!" Lukas quickly corrected after realizing how that sounded. "I just mean that, uh, you have a twin that looks like you. I mean, yer probably still better lookin' and uh… ya know what? N-nevermind."

Oh god that was bad. You can't even get worse than this. Mathias would absolutely die if he heard about this (probably Emil too, but from embarrassment, not laughter).

Lukas was definitely going to throw up now. He'll probably transfer colleges, maybe even move to a different country and change his name too. Dye his hair black and wear glasses… getting plastic surgery seems like a pretty good option as well.

"Ve~ you mean that?" Lukas seriously thought about escaping while he still had the chance, but decided to look up at Feliciano instead who had a small dusting of red on his cheeks.

"Em, yeah," he said quietly. Feli's face erupted into red and he giggled slightly before writing something onto the cup he just made up and pushed it at the Norwegian.

"Here's your order, Luke~"

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows at the strange answer. "But I didn't order anything?"

"Please take it? Ve~" So, with a sinking heart, Lukas took the cup. He noticed the black markings on the side of the cup and looked down at the fancy, curvy handwriting.

_Feliciano Vargas 867-5309  
Call me~! ;)_

* * *

A/N

Lol, so I literally came up with this story about an hour ago as I was looking up pickup lines for another story I was in the middle of writing. xD

Here's the original pickup line: "Do you have a twin sister? Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world!"

The moment I saw it, I knew I had to make this fic. And then I remembered another rare pairing I liked for Rare Pair week (NorIta). Thus, this was born!

By the way, did anyone catch Feli's number? xD (I had the song stuck in my head the entire day lol)

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
